


Sonic: Forces of Chaos

by Lirema



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirema/pseuds/Lirema
Summary: Welcome to Lirema, where I attempt to rewrite Sonic Forces (with quite a bit of my own headcanons) and probably fail trying. Characters are listed in order of appearance (sorta), though more will be added when I manage to write another chapter.Yes, this is technically a crossover. If you can’t stand crossovers, this isn’t worth the read.Turn back now while you still have the chance. Unless you’re a troll, of course. Then feel free to punch at the keyboard. It’s not like I can stop you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Lirema, where I attempt to rewrite Sonic Forces (with quite a bit of my own headcanons) and probably fail trying. Characters are listed in order of appearance (sorta), though more will be added when I manage to write another chapter.  
> Yes, this is technically a crossover. If you can’t stand crossovers, this isn’t worth the read.  
> Turn back now while you still have the chance. Unless you’re a troll, of course. Then feel free to punch at the keyboard. It’s not like I can stop you.

Fire. Ash. Debris. Nothing but that consumes the air around you, replacing the crisp ocean breeze that once embraced the entirety of Empire City. It’s been that way for only a year. Even so, the smog chokes your lungs, blurs your vision. You were running, always running to get away from it, but there is no end to the destruction. This is the end. The end of an era of peace, and the beginning of Eggman’s era, the era of domination and total annihilation. The more you bolt across the burning streets, the more you remember why.

No one cared about you. Even long before Eggman launched the attack on your home city, no one cared. Why should they? Sure, you always won first place in Empire City’s running marathon, which is the biggest marathon in the country. However, you never saw your family or friends at the end of the finish line. They were too busy watching reruns of Sonic the Hedgehog and how he saved your city from Gaia knows what. Even when you showed them all your gold medals, they all rejoiced on how you’re becoming just like Sonic. And to top it all off, everytime you leave your apartment, there’s a giant statue of Sonic the Hedgehog just across the street where your friends hang out and munch on chili dogs. Oh how you wished you could smash it. He even earned the respect of Empire City’s president, free to roam about the streets and zoom past traffic as he pleases. Ah, yes. Because if anyone deserved a medal from the fricking president, it was the guy who cut people off and ate chili-beef slob like candy.

So when you heard about a new project sent by Eggman to destroy Sonic, you almost wanted to throw your radio out the window. All the peoples hopes- your friends, your family, your city- hung on a single blue hedgehog. They all assured you that if anyone could stop Eggman, it was him. Even the president made a public announcement that G.U.N., the human military, would have everything under control. Sonic would have yet another victory for your family and friends to gloat about instead of gloating about you.

Your family and friends even watched him live on TV during Thanksgiving. Sure, your parents treated your friends like neighbors, but Sonic? They treated him as your long lost brother. He was broadcasted all over the news. “Haughty Jackal "Infinite" challenges Blue Blur to a duel, claims he can win”, were the headlines. Your family thought he was a joke. Your friends hissed and scorned him. Even a few G.U.N. soldiers could be seen chuckling in the background. On the other hand, you stifled a yawn. The moment you tried to fall asleep, your family screamed at the TV. According to your friends, the jackal sidestepped and slammed him with a roundhouse kick to the wall. Not that it mattered. Sonic charged again. Infinite dodged and punted him again. “Kick his ass already!” Your friends shouted. “You can do it, Sonic!” Your family cried. Shut up, you wanted to scream. Even when the blue hedgehog staggered to stand, they all hooted and hollered for him to win, forcing you to plug your ears. Infinite simply waited for Sonic to pick himself up. The rest...you’re not quite sure. With one last spin dash and a raise of Infinite’s clawed fist, he was gone, along with every G.U.N. soldier that was there. Only the sound of Infinite’s laughter filled the air now. The gem in his chest pulsated with his disturbing cackle. 

“Let this be a lesson for you all,” His otherworldly voice said in front of the camera, “Not to waste your hopes on a single, pathetic creature.”

As he spoke, your front door was flung to the other end of the house by Eggman’s robot army. Out of instinct, you sprinted towards your window. The glass tore your skin. The gunshots deafened your ears. The blaring screams of police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances mixed into the echo of chaos that consumed the streets and bled your ears. As you frantically sprinted past every skyscraper, you reached the busiest street of them all. Or at least, it used to be. Every taxi was smothered and scorched, every tourist and local resident were either trapped in them or lying dead on the sea of concrete. No time for Times Square. You sprinted towards the crooked and narrow alleyways, past two malls and a large coffee shop, just like you remembered. You knew their path better than anyone. It was once the secret hideout for you and your childhood friends. You could easily slip away into the sewers, and fortunately, those Egg goons were too fat to fit through. 

Or so you thought.

The shrilly yet hushed tone of a sobbing child immediately caught your ears. Despite the darkness of the alleyway, you could make out the face: A petite long-eared rabbit sobbing over a larger rabbit. Both were lying down on the burdened brick road. The bigger one wasn’t moving. If you stared at them any longer, you would see the glaze in the bigger one’s eyes. Do you risk staying with them, or do you leave to save yourself?

You decided to stay. As you scooped up the smaller one, your arms felt...wet. A hint of sunlight revealed the blood that soaked your arms and choked the girl’s breathing. 

“Please,” She whimpered, “Please save Cheese.” Her eyes trickled down at the sleeping Chao in her arms. “Tell him...mommy went home…” She staggered. Then exhaled. Those innocent, lifeless eyes boring into your soul. You swore to yourself on that day that you would never go back to the wretched surface.

So why did you come back?

Perhaps you were hungry. Perhaps that poor orphaned Chao was also hungry and wouldn’t give you a break. Nevertheless, you thought it’d be a brilliant idea to whisk your way out of the alleyways and into the town market on the main street, which was thirty minutes from the murky sewer you now called a home. After thirty minutes of hiding in the shadows, you thought for sure none of Eggman’s army would notice you. That is, until a bullet graced your head. Gunshot after gunshot you were running, always running. Thank Gaia the streets were empty. Even so, your heart beat faster with every turn on every block. You could swear no matter how hard you tried to divert them or cross a narrow alley, the bullets wouldn’t stop. The rapid fire accelerated. Do you dare look back to check?

Too late. You instantly lost your vision. The last thing you remember seeing...was a hand. A large hand over your face. It came by so fast, so soon, and you wondered if it was the hand of Light Gaia himself telling you to sleep. That is, until you blinked. That reassuring light of hope, pulsating with every blink. Once the light shifted and your eyes slowly regained their vision, you were woken up by the sound of a deep voice. A voice, something you’ve never heard in a year, that somehow soothed you soul and lifted your worries off of your head...For now.


	2. Chapter 2

“They’re awake!”

Immediately, your reassuring voice was hushed by a group of voices.

“Keep it down, Knuckles! You want to get us caught?” A bee hummed in a raspy whisper.

“Come on, us? Get caught? Hmph. Not when _this_ guy’s around,” Knuckles pointed to himself, then looked down at you, “Hey there, rookie! How ya feelin’?”

 _Rookie?_ Who said you were a part of this...whatever this was? In fact, where _are_ you? You see a giant computer monitor and a table at the side where that bee was sitting, along with a few other faces, but you were too focused on looking around to spot out the rest.

“Not answering, huh? That’s fine. We could always use a strong, silent type. A.K.A., me,” Knuckles boasted as he clutched your shoulders and glared dead at your face, “So start talking.”

“Knuckles! Have some manners!” A pink hedgehog in a red dress snapped as she shoved him off of your shoulders, “Are you alright, dear?”

“Tch, manners…” Knuckles grumbled as he picked himself off of the floor.

You ignored him though, with a simple nod and a smile at the pink hedgehog.

“Oh, good. We’re so glad to see you,” She replied, hands clenched together as if she were pleading, “we haven’t seen another Mobian since...well…”

You tell her to say no more. Perhaps by simply raising a hand, perhaps by actually speaking the phrase. You didn’t want to think about all those mechs that tried to kill you earlier, and you could tell none of them wanted to think about it either. Again, whoever they were.

“Right, right,” she sighed, then attempted to put on a bright smile, “Anyway, welcome to our little hideout. I’m Amy Rose, and I’m sure you met Knuckles already.”

Little? You could hardly call this little. There’s a massive mother computer here for crying out loud. Amy leads you by the hand to towards the table, where the rest of the crew sits.

“This here’s Charmy, Espio, and Silver,” she gestured to the bee, a purple chameleon, and a white hedgehog, respectively.

You thank them for saving you from Eggman’s robot army.

“Oh, it’s no trouble at all,” Amy responds meekly with a weak smile. Her eyes seem to show a different expression.

You ask her what’s wrong.

Silver sighs, “She’s just depressed ‘cause her self-proclaimed boyfriend is no more.”

“Silver!” She snaps.

“What? I’m just telling the truth,” Silver scoffs, “You’ve been moping around for one whole year. You all have. There’s nothing left of this place. No humans, no mobians, not even a lick of food. It’s only a matter of time before-”

“Save it for the obituaries, Silver. At least we’re still here,” Knuckles snaps too.

“Yes, but we’re all that’s left. They got Sonic, Vector, Omega, Rouge. Tails never came back after he told us they were all gone. Who’s to say he’s not gone as well?”

“So what are you saying, Silver? That we should all just walk outside and hand ourselves over to Eggman’s army?” Knuckles growls as he clenches his fists.

“I’m just saying, Knuckles. If we’re really going to sit on our asses all day, we might as well make the most of it.”

“We have, Silver! We’ve been looking for Sonic!” Amy shouts with a stomp of her foot.

“Looking for Sonic! Of course!” Silver laughs in disbelief as he jumps out of his seat with his hands in the air, “because we’re all too stupid to do this without him, right?”

You mumbled that he’s got a point. Everyone’s eyes lock onto you for a long, hard minute.

“Good. At least one of us is getting with the program.”

Knuckles immediately slams the table with his fists, “Get with _this_ program, Silver! If you really believe Sonic was taken down by that jackal-faced joke, than what do you propose we do about it?”

“I propose, instead of hopelessly searching for those we know, we rally up those Eggman didn’t destroy, those whose hopes are dangling on a string. These are the people we need. Not some overzealous, arrogant hedgehog who let his confidence get the best of his friends!”

“ _What!?_ ” Knuckles snaps as he leaps on the table and swings for a punch to Silver’s nose. Silver dodges to the side, causing Knuckles to crash into his chair.

“Guys! Are you really siding with Eggman?” Amy screams at the top of her lungs.

Another minute of silence. You wonder if you should’ve stayed outside.

“Of course not! Silver just-”

“Then why are bullying each other? Save the fist fights for Eggman’s goons!”

“That’s what I-”

“Can it, Silver. If you really wanted to make things right, you wouldn’t be sitting on your ass either.”

Ouch.

“So what do we do, huh?” Knuckles brushes himself off, “do you really think Silver’s idea is gonna work?”

“Well...It worked for them, didn’t it?” Amy turns to you, this time with a genuine smile “The fact that this guy knocked on our door proves Silver’s point. There’s gotta be people like them out there, and we’ll find them all today!”

Knocked on their door? But you were uncon-

Oh. They all went out the door before you could ask. Thankfully, Amy peeks back inside the hideout.

“Hey? You comin’ or what?”

But what can you do? You don’t have any super strength or weapons.

She smiles and turns to the wall, “Come on, lemme show you something.”

She turns to the side of the computer, where a large, red, metal...round thing, was hiding. You think it’s a gun…?

“Tails calls this a Wispon, inspired by the Red Wisps he and Sonic befriended on Planet Wisp. It’s a flamethrower, so hold your fire,” Amy chuckles, then sighs, “You coming to us when you needed the help...That’s pretty brave of you. I’m sure you’ll be brave enough to join us too. Meet you outside, partner!”

And with that, she’s gone. All that was left was a swarm of questions. Who brought you here? Why did they assume you could do this? In fact, why were you here in the first place? Can you really operate a flamethrower? What have you gotten yourself into? And most importantly...how are you going to get yourself out of this?

Dread. Now there was nothing but dread. Didn’t you promise yourself you’d never go back outside after seeing those lifeless eyes? You don’t even know where you are. Sure, the empty space in this newfound hideout seems to suggest you’re still in Empire City, what with the brick walls and stacks of empty crates. If you chose to examine them closer, they were all stamped with the Empire City flag, save for a few imported from Chun-Nan. Probably used rations. Other than the computer, there’s nothing much of interest. Especially outside.

Good thing your newfound allies never asked for your phone number. If they did, you’re sure by now you’d never hear the end of their bickering. Gaia knows how this Brady Bunch got together, let alone wait in the dark for a whole year. Yes, if they truly wanted to waste a whole year looking for the supposed hero of the world, they should’ve just lived in the sewers like you did.

Wait. The sewers. You left Cheese all alone in there. While you doubt those metal brains could fit into the sewers, you knew the little guy would be wailing like a baby by now. If it weren’t for that little Chao’s constant tugging at your arms to play with you and his little innocent coos of laughter, you’re not sure if you would’ve survived alone in the sewers for this long. After all, Cheese was the only good thing that came out of this mess. You’ll never forget spending quality time with him on the holidays, one month after Sonic’s defeat. By then, the food market hadn’t been restricted by Eggman, and you could still purchase anything for a reasonable inflated price. Sure, that cake you bought for Cheese almost broke your wallet, but damn if it wasn’t worth it. When you descended town the manhole and set it before your little bowtied friend…The way he slammed his entire face into the cake and giggled as he gouged the top of the cake, poked your nose with frosting, and splattered you with frosting as he gave you the biggest hug he could ever-

...Oh. Right. The sewers. You had to make sure Cheese was okay. Joining the others could wait, you’d imagine. You’ll just check your current location on your smartphone and-

...Oh. Right. Eggman took over the world’s wi-fi too.

Welp. Off to the nearest manhole, you hope. As you glanced down at the Wispon in your hand, you could feel your palms sweating. Sure, Eggman never hires human or Mobian soldiers for his army, but if a single 1000 pound robot shot at you right now...were you really prepared to shoot back?

Only one way to find out.

With one deep breath, your sweaty palms unlocked the door…

For the first time, you heard nothing. No gunfire, no explosions. Just a heap of broken metal sprawled all over the place like roadkill.

“Hey, rookie! What’s takin’ ya so long?” The familiar voice of a red echidna hollered four blocks to your left, “Hurry it up already!”

Yes sir, you said, albeit in a shaky tone. The way Knuckles kept calling you rookie, the way Amy told you how brave you were...you can’t forget that, either. True, this motley crew could stand to learn some manners, not to mention they wasted a whole year searching for the so-called hero of the world, but the sheer power you held in your hand...I’d be a shame not to test it out. Besides, if anything happened to Cheese, you knew you’d be able to stop any malevolent soul who dared to keep him captive. Yes, it’s time you stopped hiding. It’s time you became a hero.

In a minute. 

Instead you just kept quiet and surveyed the scene for a manhole. If you told Knuckles what you were looking for, you doubt he’d believe you, let alone listen to you. After all, what with people giving you a flamethrower and calling you “rookie”, you doubt anyone is paying attention to who you really are. Again, they can wait, you reassured yourself. It didn’t take long to find one manhole three blocks to your left. By then, however, Knuckles had already sprinted past it while clenching his fists. You’re not sure if he’s planning to beat you upside the head for being too slow, but you’re not sticking around to find out. You sprinted to the right, hoping to cut corners until you make your way back to that manhole. You could hear Knuckles screaming at you, but after circling around the block...you guess you lost him? Needless to say, you weren’t paying any attention to the road, yet you made it. The manhole was right there, two steps before your feet. Down the rabbit hole you go.

Using your smartphone as a flashlight, you ventured down the corridor to your left. You assumed that was the right way. If you’re being completely honest, you don’t know the ins and outs of this place very well. You’d call for Cheese every minute or so, hoping to find something that’ll keep you on track, but your only response was your echo. Man, how far were you from home? Perhaps you could find the next manhole to check, but what if Eggman’s robots were up there? What if they shot at you? Or what if you found one of Amy’s delightful friends? Perhaps you should lay low. Another call for Cheese, another echo. Deeper and deeper the questions filled your mind. What if you never find Cheese? What if one of Amy’s crew went to search down here? What if there were robots down here too, or even a surveillance camera? Eggman’s not that stupid, you know. What if they caught Cheese? 

After accidentally kicking an empty plastic cover for a cake, you had your answer. Before you could decide what to do next, your heard a single gunshot. Then you lost your vision again, along with all the sensation in your body. As you collapsed to the mucky floor, numb to the brutal impact on your back, all you could feel was a searing pain in your chest. If you had followed Knuckles, if you’d choose to fight back with him...would you still be left in the dark?


	3. Chapter 3

Half a year. That’s how long it took for you to finally man up and join The Resistance. Yes, it was The Resistance who found you in the sewers. Not Amy, Knuckles, Espio, Charmy, or even Silver. Just a bunch of Mobians soldiers who knew them. At this point, their names didn’t even matter. Amy and Knuckles were captured, Espio and Charmy joined the long deceased Vector, and Silver...you hadn’t heard his name in six months. It was as if he vanished without a trace and no one even remembered him.

Oh how you envied him.

The Resistance refused to let you leave their military borders. Once they patched up the bullet wound in your chest, they told you to either join their ranks or nurse those who didn’t take a second thought to do so. You chose the latter. Every broken bone, every drop of blood, every cry of a fatally wounded soldier choked what was left of your selfish heart. One time you begged for them to give you something else to do, like feeding the refugees, but they told you that you should be grateful they didn’t leave you in the sewers to die. This was an act of service, they told you, what more could be better than serving your country, like the late Sonic? You swore, if you had a quarter for every time you heard that name, you’d be rich enough to buy Eggman’s army. And when you tried to ask the Major General for a new position...Just thinking about it made your hair stand up. You weren’t allowed to call him by name, nor were you allowed to see him. Instead, you had to stand outside his office and address him as ‘General Diamond’ while speaking through an old static microphone next to his door. When you told him you wanted a different job? It was like all hell broke loose. He was shouting profanities left and right, telling you how much of a filthy coward you were, to put it lightly. In fact, that’s how you got into the military in the first place. It seems the only grace you were given is the privilege to keep the Wispon you received from Amy. Ah yes, because what could be more gracious than keeping the one thing that compelled them to shove you into the military? And as for Cheese? They promised you they’d find him, but, well. You know how empty the military’s promises can be. 

Surprisingly, you picked up on the training really well. You were the fastest runner out of all the new recruits, and while your aim in the shooting exam was a bit sloppy, they gave you a pass out of boot camp. Funny, how little you remember about it. If anything, you remember the Major General’s fury more than the fury of those who trained you. Perhaps it was for the better. Perhaps not. After all, the first battle you fought in wasn’t exactly a walk in the park. That was the last battle for Empire City. You were the only survivor, along with General Diamond. From there, you were forced to move up north out of your country to the so called Snake Squad in Shamar, another faction of The Resistance. A fitting title, seeing as there was nothing but dirt and desert sand on your desolate trip there. You can’t remember the name of your squad. The more you tried to, the more you remembered the glazed eyes of those Mobian soldiers who fought with you, and the maniacal laughter of that heartless jackal Infinite. As you sat in the jeep in silence, hopelessly sweating in the sun’s radiant heat, General Diamond gripped your shoulder. Naturally, you flinched in response. He cackled under his helmet.

“You fear me more than you fear Eggman. You sure you’re not one of his robots?”

You simply waited for him to stop laughing.

“Fine, I’ll cut to the chase. General Topaz wants to have a word with you. Once we get there, you better not keep him waiting. Got that?”

Yes sir, you responded.

Ironically, the military base in Shamar wasn’t so barren. In fact, their forces were twice as big as yours. If the Resistance in Shamar was this big, you can’t imagine how big the city of Shamar was. Nevertheless, just like General Diamond, you were not allowed to see the Shamarian General’s face either. You were ordered to step into his office, but he too wore a dark helmet to conceal his face. He congratulated you on your heroic effort to battle for Empire City, and he sent his condolences to those who died in battle. Then, to top it all off, he offers you a bizarre food for thought.

“You had me worried back then. I almost lost all hope in you joining us.”

Back then? You asked. What do you mean, back then?

He leaned back on his chair a bit, and you couldn’t tell if he was staring at you or the ceiling. Finally, once he leaned forward, he answered, “Well, you and I both know meeting the Resistance was no mere coincidence.”

You gritted your teeth and clenched your fists.

“Yes, it was I who found you unconscious and left you at Amy Rose’s doorstep. That secret base belonged to our Intel specialist Tails, and I was there to figure out where he disappeared to. As fate would have it, instead of finding him, I found you,” he sighs as he leans back again, “I know, they didn’t exactly treat you to a warm welcome, and you have every right to be mad at me. But we’ve got a dire situation in our hands now.”

As you cross your arms, you tell him this better be good.

“Good for us. Not sure for you. All of Eggman’s army stems from one factory due west of our borders. The Arsenal Pyramid, as it were. We’ve sent many agents to gather intel on the source, but none have returned. Clearly, whatever Eggman’s using to fuel his army is almost sacred to him. We need you to distract the guards so our agents can bypass security and locate the source. Can you do that for us?”

You ask if that’s a request or a command.

“Depends. Are you a fighter or a runner?”

Out of instinct, you step back.

“What, you really think I’d threaten you? General Diamond may be a hard ass, but I’m much more lenient. After all, you are our fastest soldier. Even all our recruits in Shamar could not beat your speed record. I’d hate for all that potential to go to waste, wouldn’t you?”

So what are you saying? You asked.

“I’m saying it’s your choice. You could either be the distraction or become one of our agents. A better offer than being forced to protect our borders, wouldn’t you say?”

After remembering the scorching bleakness of the dry desert, you told him you’ll think about it. There goes the General, staring at the ceiling again. At least, you think so. After one brief minute, he sighs again.

“Very well.”

He ducks down his office desk. Before he sits back up, a familiar light blue sprite in a red bow tie zooms to your chest and sobs in it.

“You’re not the only one I found unconscious. Almost thought he was a goner. I’m sure you were thinking the same.”

What? You wouldn’t dare.

“Of course. Then I suppose you wouldn’t dare walk outside with your pet Chao where the soldiers will humiliate you for keeping a live teddy bear.”

Well. Looks like the cat got your tongue. Or the General, in this case.

“I’ve fed and groomed him as much as I can, but the poor thing just wants to be free. The sooner we end this war, the sooner you two will be out of here. Won’t you help us? For him?”

You look into those teary puppy eyes. God, you wish he wouldn’t do that to you. The last thing you wanted is to cry in front of General Topaz, even if he seemed somewhat nicer than General Diamond. You told him you’ll do it. You’ll be the distraction.

“Thank you, soldier. Your efforts will not be in vain. I’ll make sure of it.”


End file.
